What do you want to do?
by Amina Bella
Summary: Maureen & Joanne are bored and try to decide what they want to do. Very random. Oneshot.


**Yet another sleep deprived fic.**

**Still not owning anything.**

* * *

"Pookie! I am. So. Booored!" Maureen grunted. She was laying on top of Joanne on the couch, Joanne tilted her head down and slightly eyed her. "So. Bored!" She burried her face in her girlfriends neck, causing the lawyer to roll her eyes.

"Well, be bored somewhere else..off of me, perferably." She said pushing the diva off of her, causing her to tumble off the couch to the ground. It didn't seem to fase Maureen because she just started throwing a hissy fit right there. She rolled onto her back kicking her legs in the air and flailing her arms about chanting, "Bored! Bored! Bored! Boooorrreddd!"

Joanne sat up and stared at her girlfriend in disbelief.

"Right. And, how old are you again, Mo?" Joanne asked with a raised eyebrow, smirking.

Maureen stopped her fit and looked up at her lover. "Joooooooooooo!" She wined kicking her feet some more.

"Oh my _God_, Maureen! What do you want to do?"

Maureen sat up indian style facing her. Her eyes darted around as she thought.

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?" She said simply shrugging her shoulders.

"You're the one that's bored. Think of something you wanna do and we'll do it. Maybe.." Joanne said leaning back against the couch awaiting an answer.

Maureen sat and stared at the ground for a few moments trying to think of something.

"Okay, you think about that for another year while I go get a snack." Joanne stood up and headed for the kitchen, ruffling the diva's hair as she walked by.

Maureen got up and followed her into the kitchen. "Wanna go to a movie?"

Joanne twirled around and leaned back against the counter, bitting her lower lip. "Not really. I don't feel like getting all dressed up."

"Ugh. Okay, so that rules out going to dinner." Maureen sighed as she leaned back against the refrigerator. "Okay, what do you want to do?" She asked, no other ideas coming to mind.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Joanne asked.

"I dunno, whatcha wanna do, mate?" Maureen asked in a horrible Australian accent causing Joanne to giggle.

"I dunno, chap. What would you like to do?" Joanne replied back in a British accent.

"Shimber me timbers, I don't know, arrg. What do ye wanna do?" Maureen laughed in a pirate voice.

Joanne snorted, scrunching up her face as she laughed.

"Eh, I don't know, sonny. What do you want to do, Billy?" Joanne replied in a crotchity old man voice; she hunched her back and pretended she was walking with a cain.

Maureen doubled over with laughter. She dramatically fell to the floor, tears building up in her eyes. She banged her fists on the floor, caughing, trying to catch her breath. She had never seen Joanne act like this, she was sure if was going to kill her.

Watching Maureen, Joanne couldn't help but to laugh even more as she slid down to the floor next to her.

After a few minutes they both contained their laughter. Maureen sat up smirking.

"Yo, dawg. Did chu think of anything, yo?"

Joanne busted out laughing all over again, she threw head back with laughter, slamming her head against the counter hard.

"Aw, fuck!" She yelled still laughing through the pain. She brought her hands up to her head and fell over. Maureen laughed a little too hard at Joanne's injury, which earned her the middle finger.

"Aww, Pookie, are you okay?" The diva asked trying to stifle her laugh. Joanne sat up rubbing her head. "Does it look like I'm okay?" She had quit laughing and she had a pained look on her face.

"Arg, ye be fine, Joanne. Arrrr!" Maureen said softly causing Joanne giggle. Maureen smiled as she stood up offering to help her up.

"My head really hurts." Joanne stated still rubbing the back of her head.

"Well duh, Pook. Didn't you know the counter was there? I mean, it's been there the _whole _three years we've lived here."

Joanne just rolled her eyes as she brushed past Maureen to get som Tylonal. Maureen walked up behind her and snaked her arms around her lover's waist, kissing the back of her head where she had hit it.

"I thought of something we can do." Maureen said softly, slightly swaying them back and forth as Joanne popped two pills in her mouth.

"Hmm?"

"Let's get in bed and cuddle and watch a movie."

Joanne turned around in Maureen's arms to face her. "See, now, if you would have thought of that_ earlier_ I wouldn't have a splitting headache."

"Hey! Don't blame it on me. You're the doofus that did it. And _you_ could have thought of it, too, ya know."

Joanne smirked and slightly rolled her eyes. "Cuddling and a movie sounds perfect." She whispered before kissing Maureen on the lips lightly.

"Woo!" Maureen cheered.

"Alright, come on." Joanne said, walking into their bedroom.

"Arrg, I be coming Joanne, arrr!" Maureen yelled as she ran behind Joanne with her index finger in the air mocking a hook.

* * *

**...What the hell is wrong with me? I clearly need sleep. **


End file.
